Price Tag
by KrisTao INA
Summary: Tao menganut paham "Tidak ada suatu hal yang tidak bisa dibeli olehnya". Dan oleh karena itulah dia bertekat membeli waktu seorang pria tampan yang di temukannya sedang terlelap di kamar Kakaknya. / KrisTao. BL. Yao. By: Skylar Otsu #KrisTaoDayEventINA


**Price Tag**

 **By:** Skylar.K

 **Kris Wu** x **Huang Zi Tao**

 _ **Drama**_ _/_ _ **Fluff**_ _/_ _ **Romance**_

 **Rating:** T

 _ **Price Tag ©Jessie J**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Uang adalah segalanya. Sebuah kalimat yang benar-benar terbukti pada jaman modern saat ini. Manusia tak akan bisa hidup tanpa uang. Semakin maju zaman dengan segala tuntunan yang semakin tinggi, semkakin besar pula materi yang kita butuhkan. Namun tak sedikit orang yang dapat memenuhi kebutuhan materi mereka dengan mudah, sementara sebagian yang lain berada jauh dari kata cukup.

Jika dulu, manusia lah yang mengendalikan uang, namun kini uang lah yang mengendalikan manusia. Aneh, tapi nyata. Hampir semua manusia di Dunia ini menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja mencari uang dan mencukupi kehidupan mereka. Apapun akan mereka lakukan selagi mendapat hasil yang setimpal dengan kerja keras mereka.

Namun sebagian kelompok manusia yang sangat berkecukupan tak jarang bersikap berlebihan dengan uang yang mereka miliki. Merasa lebih berkuasa dan sombong karena dapat memenuhi semua keinginan finansial mereka dengan mudah. Dan tak jarang ada yang beranggapan dapat membeli segalanya dengan uang. Karena bagi mereka tidak ada yang tidak ber _embel-embel_ kan uang di jaman modern seperti ini.

Seperti sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi semampai yang terlihat sangat _fashionable_ dengan pakaian _branded_ yang tak terbayangkan berapa _yuan_ , atau mungkin lembar _dollar_ yang di keluarkannya untuk membeli pakaian tersebut. Berdiri diam di depan sebuah etalase kaca toko baju yang memajang beragam macam pakaian terbaru. Raut wajahnya yang tampak mengerut sesekali seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Tampaknya ia tengah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, lalu pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam toko yang terlihat mahal dan berkelas itu. Namun baru saja ia baru melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu toko, sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti tepat di depan toko itu, dan membuat si pemuda bersurai sehitam arang itu menoleh karena suara decit rem yang mendadak.

Kaca jendela mobil tersebut bergerak turun secara otomatis dan tampak wajah seorang yang amat sangat familiar di ingatannya. Seorang pria berwajah tampan dengan sepasang _hazel_ yang sangat serasi dengan wajah tegasnya.

"Cepat masuk!" suruh pria itu.

"Tapi aku—"

"Ku bilang masuk, _gege_ sudah telat Zi" ujar pria itu lagi—memaksa.

Tao—pemuda tinggi semampai itu berdecak kesal, dan mau tak mau ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke toko tersebut. Sedikit tidak rela karena ia masih ingin melihat-lihat aneka macam pakaian yang di suguhkan oleh toko itu. Padahal bukan salahnya kalau ia masih melanjutkan kegiatan _shopping_ nya, karena _gege_ nya itulah yang terlambat menjemputnya dari jam yang sudah di janjikan.

 **Blam!**

Tao menghempaskan punggungnya kebelakang untuk bersandar, wajahnya yang manis dan cantik tertekuk kesal dengan ke 2 tangan terlipat di dada. Ia tak peduli lirikan sinis kakaknya yang protes akan kelakuannya yang se enaknya saja menggeletakkan _paper bag_ belanjanya di kursi belakang.

" _Gege_ yang telat menjemputku jadi jangan berwajah seperti itu" kata Tao senmbari membuang muka memandang keluar jendela, acuh dengan sang kakak.

Zhoumi—pria tampan berambut kelam sama seperti milik adiknya itu pun menoleh sejenak lalu kembali menatap jalan. Karena harus kembali mengemudikan sedannya untuk mengantarkan sang adik tersayang lebih dulu pulang ke rumah mereka.

"Sebelumnya _gege_ udah bilang padamu kalau _gege_ sibuk. Siapa yang ngotot minta jemput? Kalau pun _gege_ menolak kau pasti marah-marah"

"Setidaknya _gege_ bisa mencari cara untuk menjemputku dan tanpa membuat _gege_ telat" Tao masih cuek.

" _Gege_ orang kantoran, bukan _yakuza_ yang mempunyai banyak anak buah dan bisa di suruh-suruh ini itu Zi"

"Ah sudahlah, salah sendiri" Tao mengibaskan sebelah tangannya di udara. Semakin memberengut kesal dengan pembelaan diri sang _gege_.

Zhoumi hanya bisa menghela nafas bersabar atas sifat keras kepala dan ke egoisan adiknya itu. Hal ini sudah sering terjadi, sampai-sampai membuatnya harus menahan nafas jika melihat kegiatan _shopping_ Tao yang menurutnya sangat tidak normal. Karena pemuda manis nan canrik itu bisa dengan cepat menghabiskan uang bulanannya dalam sekejap mata. Menjadikannya setunpuk pakaian _branded_ , serta berbagai macam aksesoris dan barang _branded_ lainnya.

Ia sampai heran untuk apa Tao berbelanja sebanyak itu yang pada akhirnya akan memenuhi lemari saja. Yang pada kenyataannya saat ini lemari Tao sudah _overload_ , bahkan barang-barangnya sebagian di titipkan di kamarnya. Hal itu harus membuatnya pintar-pintar memutar otak untuk menolak ajakan Tao untuk berbelanja. Karena ia tidak akan sanggup. Tidak sanggup berjalan, tidak sanggup menunggu lama, terlebih tidak sanggup jika harus membayar beberapa tagihan yang adiknya itu sengaja berikan padanya.

Zhoumi sangat bersyukur jika jarak antara rumahnya dengan pusat perbelanjaan di Beijing tidak seberapa jauh dan bisa di tempuh dalam waktu sekitar 30 menit saja. Sebuah rumah yang paling besar dan paling megah di sebuah kompleks perumahaan elit di pusat keramaian kota. Letak yang sangat strategis tentunya. Mobil sedan Zhoumi masuk dengan mulus saat sensor gerak pagar rumahnya mendeteksi mobilnya dan terbuka dengan otomatis.

Sebuah bangunan rumah mewah yang memiliki 3 tingkat dengan cat serba putih menjadi pemandangan di dalam pagar tinggi tersebut. Zhoumi tepat memberhentikan mobilnya di depan 'lobi' rumahnya. Dan tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Tao turun dari mobil dan dengan tak berdosa mengambil _paper bag_ belanjaannya di kursi belakang. Sampai-sampai Zhoumi kembali menghela nafas saat Tao menutup pintu dengan setengah membanting pintu belakang.

"Jangan lagi keluar rumah tanpa seijin _gege_ , mengerti?" ucap Zhoumi. Namun bagi Tao hal itu hanya sekedar angin lalu.

Ya . Zhoumi audah terbiasa dengan hal itu, ia sudah hafal betul dengan sifat Tao yang mudah marah. Pemuda tinggi semampai itu tak perlu bersusah payah membuka pintu rumahnya saat mobil Zhoumi merangkak perlahan meninggalkan halaman rumahnya karena seorang penjaga dengan sopan membuka pintu besar bercat cokelat itu.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda" beberapa _maid_ yang sedang berseliweran membungkuk hormat.

"Hmm. Tolong letakkan ini semua di kamarku" suruhnya serta memberikan semua _paper bag_ yang di bawanya.

"Baik"

Dua orang _maid_ menuju lantai 2, dimana kamar Tao berada.

"Ah tunggu sebentar!" panggilnya pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang menjadi kepala pelayan di rumah tersebut. Wanita itu pun berhenti dengan mendekap pakaian kotor di dadanya, kebetulan melintas di bawah tangga.

"Ya Tuan Muda?"

"Apa tadi Zhoumi- _gege_ sempat pulang kemari?"

"Tidak, memang ada apa Tuan Muda?"

"Uhm, ya sudah"

"Baik, saya permisi" kepala pelayan itu membungkuk sebelum akhirnya mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Tao.

Tao mengangguk sekenanya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuju ke kamarnya, dan cepat-cepat ingin beristirahat karena sudah berjam-jam berkeliaran diluar demi memuaskan hasrat berbelanjanya yang luar biasa. Namun saat ia melewati kamar Zhoumi, ia kembali melangkah mundur dengan teratur saat tak sengaja melihat pintu kamar kakaknya itu sedikit terbuka. Keningnya mengerut seketika.

 _Tumben gege seceroboh ini_. Pikirnya.

Ia menyempatkan diri untuk melongok ke dalam kamar tersebut, dan kerutan di keningnya yang sempat menghilang muncul kembali saat melihat sesosok manusia berambut pirang yang tidur di atas ranjang _king size_ kakaknya. Dengan segera ia pun masuk ke dalam dan melangkah cepat mendekati ranjang.

Ia semakin terheran-heran saat melihat sesosok manusia yang berjenis kelamin pria dengan rambut pirangnya itu tertidur lelap di ranjang empuk tersebut. Dan jangan memanggilnya Tao jika pemuda cantik nan semampai itu tidak memikirkan hal-hal aneh yang muncul begitu saja saat melihat pria tampan tersebut tidur dengan bertelanjang dada.

"Tidak ku sangka _gege_ orang yang seperti ini…" gumamnya tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Tao merendahkan tubuhnya untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah pria yang sebagian wajahnya tertutup poni. Tanpa sungkan ia menyingkirkan poni pria itu dan membuatnya terdiam untuk beberapa saat menatap wajah tidur pria asing tersebut. Perhalan ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah pria tampan itu dan yakin jika pria asing tersebut benar-benar tertidur lelap.

Seringai aneh muncul di bibirnya yang mungil dan ranum. Entah hal apa yang ada di otaknya saat ini, saat ia coba-coba membuka selimut tebal yang menutupi bagian pinggul ke bawah pria itu. Namun dugaannya salah, karena pria itu masih memakai celana panjang hitam yang membalut kaki panjangnya. Dan Tao tidak tahu jika ternyata perbuatannya itu membuat sang empunya terbangun.

"Sedang apa kau?" suaranya yang dalam dan serak membuat Tao refleks menutup selimutnya kembali dan berdiri tegak. Terlalu kaget. Dengan mata mengerjap-ngerjap lucu.

"Kau sendiri siapa? Kenapa tidur di kamar Zhoumi _\- gege_?" tanyanya balik dengan nada yang amat menyebalkan.

" _Gege_? Kau adik Zhoumi?"

"Kalau iya?" Tao melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Angkuh.

Pria itu bangkit duduk dan menggaruk kepalanya. Tao sedikit di buat kagum saat melihat otot yang terbentuk di badan pria tersebut ketika ia bangkit berdiri. _Abs_ nya sempurna, dan pria itu memiliki postur tubuh ideal.

"A—"

"Biar ku tebak! Kau gigolo ' _kan_? Mimi- _gege_ menyewamu semalam, iya ' _kan_?" nadanya terdengar antusias begitu pula dengan raut wajahnya saat ini. Dengan tidak sopannya melontarkan tuduhan tak bertanggung jawab.

"Ha?" pria itu mengernyitkan alis tebalnya bingung. Dan meski baru saja bangun dari tidur ia tetap terlihat tampan.

"Iya ' _kan_? Sudah mengaku saja, aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau Mimi- _gege_ juga doyan yang seperti ini" Huang tengil itu mendengus tak percaya.

"Maksudmu?" pria itu terbingung-bingung.

"Aku yakin kau tahu apa maksud ku, jangan sok polos"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan adik Huang Zhoumi"pria itu tampaknya tengah menahan diri untuk tetap bersabar.

"Sudah-sudah" Tao mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Mimi- _gege_ menyewamu dengan harga berapa?"

"Tunggu, kau salah pa—"

"Apa harganya tinggi?"

"Aku bu—"

"Sshh~~ aku mengerti. Mungkin aku bisa membayarmu untuk ku suruh-suruh" Tao tampak tengah berpikir sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya.

"Dengarkan aku du—"

"Katakan berapa hargamu? Aku akan menyewamu selama sebulan. _Ok_?"

"Tapi—"

Tao mengecup pipi pria itu cepat dan tersenyum manis. Membuat sang pria memegangi pipi kirinya dengan terbelalak kaget. Yah meskipun Tao itu laki-laki sama seperti dirinya, tak di pungkiri jika adik Zhoumi itu memiliki karakter fisik dan wajah yang menawan. Terlebih bentuk pinggangnya yang kecil dan garis feminin di wajah manisnya yang tegas.

"Kau bisa mengatakan berapa hargamu" ujarnya tersenyum amat manis.

* * *

 **Hal ini terjadi 2 hari yang lalu….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

10 menit lagi bel usai sekolah akan berbunyi, namun sosok semampai Tao yang duduk di dekat jendela tampak sudah beberapa kali melihat jam tangan mahalnya dan terlihat gelisah, kembali melemparkan pandangan keluar jendela kelas—ke arah gerbang sekolah yang terbuka lebar.

Tingkah Tao yang sedikit tidak biasa itu membuat Ivan yang duduk di belakangnya sedikit bingung dan tak urung mengikuti arah pandang Tao yang menatap ke luar jendela. Pemuda berambut hitam itu pun mengetuk punggung Tao dengan ujung pena yang ada di genggamannya, dan sahabatnya itupun menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Beruntung jika ia telah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau menunggu seseorang?" tanya Dacong.

"Ha?" si cantik Huang itu merespon bingung.

"Daritadi ku lihat kau melihat ke arah gerbang terus"

Tao terdiam. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku cuma sudah tidak sabar untuk cepat pulang" ucapnya tersenyum lebar. Dacong memicingkan matanya.

"Memang ada apa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti" mengedipkan sebelah matanya misterius. Tao kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke depan kelas.

Dacong hanya menaikkan satu alisnya dengan bingung dan tak urung menebak-nebak apa yang di maksud Tao. Tak lama penantian pemuda Huang itu pun berakhir sudah. Guru sastra yang duduk di mejanya menyuruh ketua kelas untuk mengumpulkan semua buku saat bel usai sekolah berbunyi sangat nyaring.

"Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali?" tanya Ivan heran.

"Kalian harus ikut aku"

"Ke?"

"Gerbang. Ayo cepat!"

Dacong dan Ivan hanya bisa berpandangan bingung saat Tao menarik-narik tangan mereka. Pemuda manis itu tampak sumringah berbeda dari biasanya. Wajahnya yang manis tampak lebih cerah dan aura baik menguar dari dirinya.

"Memang ada apa sih?" Dacong penasaran. Mereka baru saja menuruni tangga.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan datang dan kalian akan tahu" ucap Tao dengan senyum aneh.

" 'dia'?" ulang Ivan. Tao mengangguk kecil.

Ketiga pemuda itu baru menginjakkan kaki di gerbang sekolah saat sebuah Sedan hitam berhenti tepat di depan gerbang. Dan otomatis membuat senyum Tao semakin lebar. Pengemudi mobil itupun turun dan memutar badannya menatap Tao yang masih tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo cepat masuk" suruhnya dengan nada santai.

"Sebentar Kris" Tao membalikkan badannya kini menatap ke 2 sahabatnya.

"Tunggu….maksudmu?" Ivan benar-benar bingung saat ini.

"Dia…?" Dacong tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Namanya Kris, sudah seminggu ini dia resmi jadi 'bawahan' ku" kata Tao sangat percaya diri.

"Bawahan?"

"Ya, aku menyewanya untuk menemani ku"

"Belanja?" tebak Ivan.

"Tidak hanya itu~"

Dacong tak berkomentar karena ia tampak bingung dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Pria tinggi berambut emas yang menjemput Tao itu pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Tapi ia lupa dimana. Dan beruntung jika ingatannya tak seburuk Ivan dan ia dapat mengingat siapa pria jangkung itu dengan cepat.

"Zi, dia ' _kan_ …"

"Hmm?"

"Kau yakin?" Dacong mengernyit dalam menatap sahabatnya itu. Tao mengangguk mantap.

"Tentu saja. Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu, _bye_!"

Dacong masih berdiri dengan bingung saat mobil hitam itu meluncur dari depan gerbang sekolah. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ivan, bingung melihat reaksi Dacong yang terlihat kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Tidak… aku tahu siapa pria itu" jawabnya agak menggumam.

"Eh? Maksud mu orang yang menjemput Tao tadi?"

Dacong mengangguk pelan "Iya...tapi…."

"Apa?"

"Seingatku dia kepala presedir VV corp…tapi…."

"VV corp?" Ivan menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah segaris.

"Perusahaan besar tempat Ayah ku bekerja"

"Kau yakin?" mata sipit Ivan kini membulat ke ukuran maksimal.

"Ya, tapi tadi Tao bilang kalau orang itu bawahannya...tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau tidak salah ingat?"

Dacong menatap temannya itu dengan tatapan aneh. "Aku bukan kau tahu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mau ke toko buku dulu" ucap Tao saat mobil kembali berjalan setelah lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau.

"Aku buru-buru saat ini"

"Itu bukan urusan ku. Aku mau ke toko buku SEKARANG"

Kris—pria tampan itu tak berkomentar namun dari wajahnya kentara sekali jika ia sedang menahan kesal dengan sifat Tao yang se enaknya. Tak jauh dari sekolah pemuda semanpai itu, ada sebuah toko buku besar yang selalu ramai. Kris memutuskan untuk berhenti disana.

"Ayo" ajak Tao saat melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil.

Pemuda cantuk itu berjalan mendahului Kris. Dan apa yang di lakukannya di toko buku ini bukanlah tanpa alasan, ia benar-benar mencari buku sastra yang di perintahkan Gurunya sebagai bahan esai minggi depan. Dan tanpa sadar Tao memisahkan diri dari Kris karena terlalu fokus dengan apa yang tengah di carinya.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan buku itu. Letak buku yang sangat tinggi membuatnya harus menjijit untuk mengambil buku bersampul merah yang di inginkannya. Agak kesal karena sesungguhnya postur tubuhnya tergolong tinggi namun tak cukup tinggi untuk mengambil buku tersebut. Dengan susah payah ia berjinjit-jinjit ria untuk mengambil buku itu namun karena ceroboh, kakinya terpeleset saat tangannya nyaris mendapatkan buku itu.

Tapi ia beruntung saat Kris dengan cepat menahan tubuhnya hingga ia urung terjatuh ke lantai. Pria itu mengambil buku yang di tengah di incarnya dengan mudah. Membuatnya harus mendongak, dan di dalam hati mengakui jika pria bertampang datar dan dingin itu sangat tinggi dan juga...

"Yang ini?" tanyanya. Tao mengangguk, bibirnya terlalu rapat terkunci karena peristiwa tadi. Dan entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat memerah.

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih ia merebut buku itu, lalu dengan 'sopan'nya ia meninggalkan Kris segera menuju kasir. Karena ia tak mau sampai pria itu melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Kris sendiri tampak membawa sebuah buku yang tak seberapa tebal menuju kasir—mengikuti Tao.

"Kau juga membeli buku?" tanya Tao saat Kris mengeluarkan dompetnya. Ia memperhatikan pria itu dengan membawa sebuah kantong plastik.

"Memang kau saja yang butuh bahan bacaan?" kata Kris sembari mengambil beberapa lembar _yuan_.

Tai mendengus kecil dan memutuskan untuk keluar toko lebih dulu.

"Kita pulang" ucapnya ketika Kris membuka kunci pintu mobil secara otomatis.

"Memang sudah seharusnya" jawab pria itu cuek.

"Buku apa yang kau beli?" Tao menoleh pada Kris saat pria itu mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ku beritahu pun kau tidak akan mengerti"

"Kau meremehkan kecerdasan ku?"

"Tidak, hanya aku tidak yakin kalau kau akan mengerti"

"Aku heran, kenapa kau bersikap cuek seperti ini padaku? Aku sudah menyewa mu, ingat itu" Tao tampak tidak suka dengan sikap Kris yang kelewat cuek.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa pecat aku"

"TIDAK AKAN!"

Tao membuang muka kesal ke luar jendela mobil. Ia tidak suka di perlakukan seperti ini. Dan entah kenapa ia sedikit berharap akan sikap Kris terhadapnya sedikit lebih lembut. Dan karena terlalu sibuk dengan argumen-argumen di kepalanya, Tao tidak sadar jika mereka telah sampai.

"Tidak turun?" suara _husky_ milik Kris membuyarkan lamunan Ruki.

"Eh? Sudah sampai?" pemuda manis itu menoleh bingung. Terlalu sibuk berpikir hingga tak menyadari jika mobil telah berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya.

"Turunlah"

"Tanpa kau suruh juga aku akan turun" ucapnya sinis.

Ia setengah membanting pintu mobil dan melangkah dengan kasar. Namun sebelum pemuda mungil itu masuk, Kris teringat akan sesuatu.

"Tao" panggilnya—berdiri di ambang pintu mobil. Si manis Huang itu menoleh.

"Apa?"

Kris menutup pintu mobilnya dan menghampiri pemuda semampai itu. Tao sendiri hanya diam saat Kris menatapnya begitu tajam.

"Aku sudah menitipkan uangmu pada Wataru" ujarnya. Membuat Tao terbelalak.

"Apa!?"

"Uangmu ku kembalikan"

"Tapi kita sudah sepakat!"

"Hanya kau, aku tidak pernah berkata 'ya'"

"Tidak bisa! Aku tidak mau!"

"Silahkan saja, aku masih memiliki hal lain yang lebih penting" ucapnya, dan beranjak dari sana, namun dengan cepat Tao menarik kemejanya.

"Apa? Aku heran padamu, kau hanya gigolo, kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku? Kau pikir kau siapa?" kesalnya. Menggertakkan giginya menahan amarah karena sikap pria itu yang kelewat menyebalkan.

"Aku. Bukan. Gigolo." Kris menekan setiap kata.

"Lalu apa? Jelas-jelas aku memergokimu tidur di kamar _gege_ ku!"

"Waktu itu aku menginap di sini karena Zhoumi meminta bantuan ku atas proyek perusahaannya"

"Ha?" Tao menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Karena selesai terlalu larut aku memutuskan untuk tidur disana. Dan kau SALAH PAHAM"

"L-lalu, sebenarnya apa hubungan mu dengan Mimi- _gege_?" Tao tampak _shock_.

"Aku dan Zhoumi reman bisnis. Perusahaan kami bekerja sama dalam suatu bidang"

"Perusahaan!?" mata runcingnya kini melebar sempurna.

"Aku presedir VV corp. Kau tahu?"

Tao terperangah. Sebuah kenyataan besar yang sama sekali ia tidak tahu dan bodohnya ia menuduh pria di depannya ini yang tidak-tidak. Rasa panas merambat ke wajahnya. Ternyata pria yang selama ini di 'perbudak'nya selama 3 hari ada seorang pemimpin perusahaan besar di China.

"Jadi aku B-U-K-A-N gigolo. _Ok_?"

"T-tapi, kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?" tanya Tao terbata.

"Zhoumi menyuruhku untuk tetap tutup mulut saat aku menceritakan hal ini padanya"

"K-kenapa?"

"Ku rasa dia ingin kau jera dalam kejadian ini"

Tao benar-benar malu saat ini, ia tidak tahu harus menghadapi pria tampan itu seperti apa lagi. Namun saat Kris telah beranjak, ia kembali mencegahnya.

"Tapi aku serius!" teriaknya. Kris urung membuka pintu mobil.

"Soal apa?" pria tampan itu menoleh ke belakang punggungnya.

"Aku bisa saja membeli mu!" Tao bersikeras, meski saat ini wajahnya semakin memerah.

Satu alis tebalnya terangkat. "Oya? Seberapa banyak uang yang kau miliki hingga bisa membeli ku?" senyumnya menyeringai.

Tao mengepalkan tangannya, merasakan ada yang aneh dengan jantungnya saat melihat seringai di wajah tampan Kris.

"Jangan panggil aku Huang Zi Tao kalau aku tidak bisa membelimu dan menjadikan mu milik ku!" ujarnya dengan nafas tersendat.

Kris hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar hal itu. Tao berbalik cepat dan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan membanting pintu rumahnya.

"Anak aneh" seringainya, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Peristiwa siang tadi membuat Tao seperti kebakaran jenggot saat malam tiba. Pemuda semampai itu melampiaskan amarah dan rasa malunya pada bantal-bantal di kamarnya. Ia benar-benar harus membalas Kris dengan membungkam mulut pria itu. Ia ingin membuktikan pada pria tampan itu jika ia dapat berbuat sesuatu demi harga dirinya yang terinjak-injak.

Lagipula ia tidak main-main saat mengatakan akan membeli Kris dan menjadikan miliknya. Tao telah menyadari jika ia jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Meski Kris selalu bersikap cuek padanya selama ini dan membuatnya selalu marah-marah sendiri dan melampiaskannya di rumah. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang di sukainya dari pria itu, namun sifat Kris yang amat sangat cuek dan terkesan dingin membuatnya ingin mengetahui lebih jauh soal pria itu.

"Awas saja kau Kris Wu! Aku akan membuatmu tunduk padaku! Ingat itu!" teriaknya, lalu memukul-mukul bantal yang ada di pangkuannya.

Dan suara mesin mobil di luar kamar membuat Tao terhenti memaki dan berteriak. Ia spontan turun dari ranjang dan berlari keluar. Dengan lincah ia menuruni tangga dan menuju ke pintu depan. Sosok tinggi tegap Zhoumi yang baru saja masuk di kagetkan dengan kemunculan Tao yang tiba-tiba di depannya.

"Apa?" tanyanya. Waspada jika adiknya itu meledak akibat peristiwa siang tadi.

Ya tentu saja ia tahu, toh Kris adalah temannya. Dan pria itu segera memberitahunya siang itu juga.

"Dimana alamat Kris tinggal?" tanya Tao cepat.

"Ha?" dahi Zhoumi sukses berkerut-kerut.

"Sudah cepat beritahu!" mengguncang jas yang di kenakan sang gege, Tao terlihat tak sabar.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tidak udah banyak tanya _gege_ ~" ucapnya gemas semakin tak sabar. Zhoumi menyipitkan matanya.

"Grand Royal apartement. Untuk a—Zitao!"

Adiknya yang manis tapi keras kepala itu sudah berlari cepat dan melesat keluar rumah. Bahkan Zhoumi tak sanggup mengejar Tao yang memang di kenal sangat lincah.

"Kau mau kemana!?" teriaknya lantang.

"Bukan urusan _gege_!"

" _Geez_ ,..anak itu…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ting tong ting tong~**

Kris menoleh dari layar laptop yang sejak tadi di tekuninya, dengan enggan ia pun beranjak dari ruang tengah, merasa terganggu pada bunyi bel apartemennya yang gencar di tekan oleh seseorang yang tentunya sangat tidak sabaran. Namun saat ia membuka pintu apartemennya, reaksi pertama yang di tunjukkaannya adalah mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sosok tinggi semampai Tao berdiri di hadapannya dengan nafas putus-putus.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu alamat rumah ku?" tanyanya. Tao mengatur nafasnya yang kepayahan terlebih dahulu, kemudian menjawab.

"Aku serius degan ucapanku tadi siang" ujarnya mantap.

"Soal?" Kris menautkan alisnya.

"Katakan berapa hargamu"

Kris terdiam, ia tidak menyangka jika pemuda cantik di hadapannya itu serius.

"Sudahlah Zi, aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk hal ini"

"Aku serius! Aku suka padamu! Katakan berapa harga mu!" wajah Tao memerah. Ia terlihat mati-matian menahan malu.

"Sudah, jangan bercanda"

"Aku tidak bercanda Kris Wu"

Pria tampan itu menghela nafas pendek, kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Dengar, aku bukan barang. Jadi kau tidak bisa membeli ku. Mengerti?" ucapnya cukup tenang.

"Apapun bisa ku dapatkan dengan uang. Tak terkecuali kau" Tao memang sangat keras kepala.

Kris menghela nafas lagi . Ia menarik tangan Tao cepat dan memojokannya di dinding, membuat pemuda manis itu mendadak gugup dan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Kau itu manis tapi juga menyebalkan" kata Kris, menatap langsung ke dalam bola mata kelam Tao dengan jarak wajah yang semakin dekat.

"Aku tahu itu" suaranya yang biasa terdengar mantap kini berubah seperti cicitan seekor tikus.

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau seyakin ini bisa mendapatkan ku?"

"Karena aku serius"

"Oya?"

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya dan sempat menahan nafas. Detak jantungnya kini tengah menggila ketika Kris sengaja menyatukan ujung hidung mereka.

"Kau tahu?" suara _husky_ nya berbisik.

"A…pa?" tanpa sadar ia tergagap.

"Mungkin kalau kau bersikap lebih manis sedikit, kau bisa merubah pikiran ku"

"Aku bukan orang seperti itu"

"Yah…sayang sekali. Padahal aku cukup suka padamu"

Wajah Tao sudah mirip dengan kepiting rebus saat ini.

"Tapi kurasa, kau bisa membeli ku dengan suatu hal" Tao memiringkan kepalanya, nyaris membuat bibir mereka bersentuhan.

"Apa?"

"Tapi mungkin kau tidak bisa"

"Katakan apa itu!"

Kris tersenyum tipis, membuat Tao terdiam melihatnya. Karena baru kali ini ia melihat pria itu tersenyum selama 3 hari selalu bersamanya. Tapi yang membuatnya kaget adalah saat pria itu merekatkan bibir mereka secara tiba-tiba. Tao terbelalak kaget dan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

"Kau bisa membeli ku jika kau lihai soal berciuman dan membuatku senang…." Ujar Kris pelan saat melepaskan bibirnya. Menatap ke dalam sepasang bola kembar milik Tao.

Pemuda Huang itu menahan nafas.

"Ku rasa kau tidak sanggup 'membeli' ku Tao- _er_..." Bisiknya lirih. Membuat Tao spontan menutup matanya erat.

Namun Kris salah jika pemuda yang tengah berada di kungkungan kedua tangannya itu akan menyerah, karena sebelum ia menjauh, Tao lebih dulu meraih kepala pria itu dan menciumnya. Kris terdiam cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membalas melumat bibir kucing Tao saat pemuda manis itu melingkarkan ke 2 tangan di lehernya.

Dan Tao telah membayar uang muka dari harga yang harus ia bayar.

 **END**

 **Ini fanfic REMAKE, jadi kalo nemuin kata/gaya bahasa yang aneh, atau ga 'gw banget' mohon di maklumi karena waktu buat ff aslinya gw masih labil :v inipun ngeditnya cuma ganti nama dan beberapa kata aja yang perlu dj sesuaikan, demj keaslian(?) cerita #plak**


End file.
